A New Light
by TheFlock900
Summary: Iggy has always had a strange liking to one of the flock members. He knows she'll never like him back Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Maximum Ride. Set when Angel is 12, Iggy is 14 (I know he's Max and Fang's age,I just changed it for story purposes), Max is 19, Fang is 19, Nudge is 16, And Gazzy is 14.

Angel's POV

"I'm going to my room", Iggy sat up and fingered for the door. Something had been up with him lately. He'd been acting weird. I heard the door shut, and walked into my own room. I sighed, and walked over to Iggy's room and sat on the bed next to him. He didn't pay any attention and appeared to be deep in thought. "_I __am __an __idiot__," _ He thought. "_But __I __love __her__."_

I paid closer attention but pretended to be deeply interested in my nails. "_God__, __sometimes __I __wish __I __could __see __her__. __Everyone __but __me __can__. __Angel__. __I __love __her__. __Oh __my __God __am __I__ ever __such __an __idiot__", _He continued thinking. My eyes went wide, I'm sure they were huge. Oh my God. OMdoubleG. "_She__'__ll __never __love __me __hough__, __I__'__m __just __that __annoying__, __needy__, __blind __guy__." _ WTH? "But I do", I turned around and said. He realized I was sitting there and blushed a deep scarlet. I almost laughed. "D-do what?" He stammered. "Love you", I replied. My turn to blush.

His eyes went wide as bowling balls. And then he shook his head. "Stop trying to make me feel better. I know what I am. I'm that guy, the one you know but don't really like. The annoying one. The needy, handicapped, blind guy. I mean I can't even see you for God's sake! I mean really-"

Iggy POV

She cut me off and then her lips were on mine. If its even possible, my eyes went even wider. I just stared off into that black nothingness that I always see for a few seconds, and the got into it. "_Enjoy __it __while __it __lasts__", _I told myself. "_Before __she __gets __more __into __your __mind __and __finds __out t__hat __your __a __blind __freak__"._

She broke away and lifted my finger up to her cheek so I could tell she was smiling.

All of the sudden the door creaked opened. Someone walked in. "What The Heck?", He almost screamed. It was Fang. Thank goodness. Only Fang. Angel got up. "Please don't tell anyone", She pleaded.

Angel POV

If it was anyone but Fang. Iggy and I both almost jumped when he opened the door. "Please?" I pleaded again. He blinked. Wow. Clearly astonished, aren't you? "Ok..", He mumbled and walked out the door with the strangest expression on his face.

Fang POV

Ok. That was scary. Did I just see ANGEL KISSING IGGY! WTH? I shut the door behind me and blinked a few times. Ok. That was way weird. Weirder than when Max said Ari had another her. "Um..I'll...beupstairs", I mumbled to the rest of the flock and ran up the stairs.

Oh MY GOD.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: CHAPTER 2! YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY!

Fang: Why am I here?

Me: Because...I LOVE YOU! Oh yeah and I need your password for your blog.

Fang: *creeped out* Um why?

Max: *growls*

Me: Ok Ok.(backs away)

Angel: Can we just get to the story? Max is kinda scaring me here...

Fang POV:

Am I insane? You also saw that yesterday? RIGHT? RIGHT! Ok. I'm insane.

I sigh and fall on to the bed. I grab the my laptop, and enter my Blog.

**Fang****'****s****Blog****:**

**9:34 ****am****, ****Friday**

**Oh ****my ****god****. ****I ****saw ****the ****weirdest ****thing ****yesterday****. ****Ok ****I****'****m ****really ****sorry****, ****but ****I ****can****'****t ****tell ****you ****guys ****about i****t****. **

**One ****other ****thing****: ****WE ****THINK ****WE****'****VE ****FOUND ****ANGEL ****AND ****GAZZY****'****S ****PARENTS****. ****No ****lie****. ****They ****will ****be ****here ****tomorrow****. ****Just ****to ****check****. ****BTW****, ****tomorrow ****is ****Christmas ****eve****. *****groan*******

**I ****wonder ****what ****explosives ****Gazzy ****has ****found ****to ****put ****in ****my ****stocking ****this ****year****. ****Last ****year ****when ****I ****picked ****my ****stocking ****up****, ****IT ****EXPLODED****. ****All ****over ****my ****face****. ****I****'****m ****still ****missing ****part ****of ****my ****eyebrow****! **

I write, and hit publish. Almost instantly I get a reply.

**FANGFREAKFAN****: ****So****, ****are ****Angel ****and ****Gazzy ****living ****with ****their ****parents ****now****?**

**FANGROCKS**(me)**: ****Tomorrow****. ****Again****, ****tomorrow****. ****And ****their ****both ****staying ****till ****the**** 27****th****.**

**FANGFREAKFAN****: ****Are ****you ****still ****dating ****Max****?**

**MAXISAWESOME****54: ****Yes ****he ****is****.**

**SUPERGASMAN****: ****Does ****anyone ****know ****where ****Max ****hid ****my explosive stuff****? **

**FANGROCKS****: ****Why****'****d ****she ****take ****them ****away****?**

**MAXISAWESOME****54: ****Because ****he ****put ****one ****under ****Angel****'****s ****bed****!**

**SUPERGASMAN****: ****Big ****deal****. ****Its ****not ****like ****SHE ****blew ****up ****or ****anything****.**

**YAYYAYITSNUDGE****: ****Well ****after t****hat ****she ****did ****need ****a ****new ****bed****.**

**And ****a ****new ****lamp****. ****And ****a ****new ****dresser****. ****And ****new ****sheets****. ****And t****he ****floor ****needed ****to ****be ****repaired****. **

**MAXISAWESOME****54: ****Luckily ****she ****wasn****'****t ****in ****it ****yesterday****.****I ****wonder ****where ****she ****was****?**

**FANGROCKS****: (****Eerily****quiet****)...**

**FANGFREAKFAN****: ****Fang ****looks ****guilty****. ****IM****WATCHING****YOOOOOU****...**

**FANGROCKS****: ****Ok ****now ****I****'****m ****scared****. **

I sign off and head downstairs to get some breakfast. Iggy made bacon. IGGY. ANGEL. Ok. I need to stop thinking about that.

Iggy POV

I turn the bacon one more time, and set it down. Almost instantly, someone runs over and grabs some. Fang I'm guessing. Of course its Fang.

Max POV:

Fang, Iggy and Angel have all been acting weird lately. Well, one thing is normal. As Always, as soon as Iggy puts down the bacon, Fang's there. "I think we are gonna need more", Angel pipes up. Iggy laughs. "Me too", He replies, an gets to work on another pound, after 3 pounds already! We really like bacon don't we? Angel looks over at me and laughs. Mischievous mind reader. Actually that's helpful sometimes. And she can talk to fish! What can't she do!

**AN****:**

**Me****: ****Ok****! ****Aw ****great ****Fang****, ****now ****you****'****ve ****got ****me ****craving ****bacon****!**

**Fang****: ****Isn****'****t ****my ****fault****. ****Ask ****Iggy**

**Me****: *****shouting***** ****Hey ****IGGY****! ****GOT****ANY****MORE****BACON****?  
><strong>**Iggy****: ****I****'****m ****right ****here****. ****You ****don****'****t ****need ****to ****shout****. **

**Me****: ****OH ****HI****! *****hugs****Iggy*******

**Iggy****: *****weirded****out***** ****Ummm****...****and ****Yeah****. ****I****'****ve ****got ****another ****pound****.**

**Fang****: ****OH****OH****! ****Race ****you ****to ****it****!**

**Me****: ****No****Fair****! ****I****'****m ****not ****a ****mutant ****freaky ****bird****-****kid****! ****WAIT ****FOR ****ME****!****FANG****!**

**Bye ****guys****!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Me: HELLO, HELLO, HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!

Fang: So sorry. She had candy earlier.

Angel: Uhhuhmmhm * mouth full* *swallows* Its really good!

Nudge: I Want some!

Gazzy: ME TOO!

Fang: *wide eyes* Um..Lets just get to the story.

Angel POV

I wait in my room, looking out the window until everyone's asleep.

I nod, and slowly get up, and open the door. I head to Iggy's room.

I knock twice, and he opens the door, and together we head downstairs. As soon as we get down, we open the door to go outside, and as we have to, fly out. I swoop under the deck, and Iggy soon follows. We had planned this. We both sit, and I sigh. "Its so nice to get away from everything. Even just for a night", I murmur. He nods. "Exactly what I was thinking".

I smile, and then laugh. "What?", He looks my way. "This is crazy. We are CRAZY. Why are we hiding from everyone again?", I laugh a second time. "All this-he points to us-is too soon. Our lives are already messed up enough. Wouldn't this-us- make everything even more chaotic?", He shrugged. I think, and then reply. "Yeah, your right.". We sit down talking for what feels like an hour, but is actually about 6 hours, until the sun starts to rise.

"Oh GOSH!", I stand up. "We have to GO!" "Why", He looks confused, and then realises the problem.. "Oh. Sunrise right?", He looks to me. I nod, forgetting he can't see that, and then say "Yes. "Everyone will be up soon".

We fly back up to the door and sneak in quietly. "Midnight tomorrow?", He whispers. "How about the next night? We need some sleep. See you then.", I smile. We sneak up the stairs, into our separate rooms, mine, the one I share with Nudge.

I lay down and close my eyes, just about the time Nudge begins to stir. 6 am.

I am extremely tired, but actually, I feel great. Fantastic. Wonderful. AMAZING.

Nudge POV

I wake up, shake my head and yawn. I look over to Angel and see she's still asleep. She gets up too, and yawns. We both go to get dressed. Then I head downstairs for some Iggy-cooked breakfast-smells like sausage- and Angel soon follows. Oh! I almost forgot! (like always =) ) Today is Christmas Eve! Angel yawns at the bottom of the stairs and looks really tired. I wonder why.

Fangs POV:

Fangs Blog:

I'm not telling, Colorado.

Sometime-At-Night-O'Clock

You Are Visiter Number: 123,890,123

Today was long. Very. Angel seemed super tired, and Iggy almost fell asleep while cooking sausage! Sounds weird to me. Oh, and I've been getting a lot of questions on that thing I can't tell you about. Oh and today was Christmas Eve. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge are super-like SUPER- exited. I'm not. I'm just worried about my stocking. *shudder*. All the younger kids,-along with Total and Iggy, have crashed. Their all asleep. Actually Max just left to go to bed. So now its just me. Oh yeah, and everyone of my 123 million veiwers.

Fly on,

Fang

I hit the SEND button and again, an instant reply from That Creepy Stalker Person FANGFREAKFAN.

FangFreakFan: Can't You tell Me? *batts eyelashes*

FangRocks: No

FangFreakFan: Why Not?  
>FangRocks: I'll post it on my blog when i get A-Somebody's permission.<p>

FangFreakfan: YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY ANGEL! HA!

Maxisawesome54: What about Angel?

FangRocks: I didn't Say anything about Angel.

I sign out quickly and lay on the bed. I sigh. I guess its time for me to go to bed too.

ANGEL'S POV:

My eyes instinctively shoot open to a crash in the kitchen. I run down the steps as fast as I can, right as Iggy does one else gets up. I sprint into the kitchen, screech to a stop and laugh. "What is it?", Iggy hisses. "Max. She's covered in green and red batter, and flour. A pan is broken on the floor. The room is full of smoke. The spatula is melted, and the milk is poured are a few black, gross looking things with chocolate chips in them on a griddle ", I describe the scene to him. His face looks confused. "What are you doing?", He turns to Max. "Ummm...making pancakes?", She looks guilty. "Oh! Is that was these are?", I point to the black things. "Oh My Gosh!", She groans, " I left them on to long!"

"Um..Can I do the cooking from now on?", Iggy looks at her. "Yeah. Good Idea. I'm gonna, um, go, take a shower."

As soon as Max leaves the room, the smoke alarm cuts on. BEEEEEP!BEEEEEEEEEP! All of the other kids run down the steps, even Fang. Max runs back into the room and groans. "What happened?", Gazzy says, with a perculiar expression.

"Um..I WAS making pancakes...", Max explains, and Fang burst out laughing. "YOU?", He snorts. Then everyone starts laughing even Iggy.

AN:

Me: OHHH! I love this font!  
>Fang: *still laughing*<p>

Max: Hey Alice, want a pancake? *holds up things*

Me: No thanks...

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMGOMG! Sorry. I have been busy with Truth or Dare. (the story not the game, lol.) Just in case I put the ages wrong, here are the actual ages of the characters in my story: Angel=14, Max=19, Fang=19, Iggy=16, Nudge=15, and Gazzy =15. Ok, now thats clear, let start the story!

ANGEL POV:

We all opened Christmas presents, so at least that went as planned. I headed up the stairs with Nudge, My parents were coming Today. She had got some fashion thingy for Christmas (from Max,who had no clue AT ALL what it was. She just knew it said Fashion on the front, and bought it. Max knows about as much about fashion as Fang does. And if you don't know Fang, well believe me, That is not a lot of knowledge about fashion), and had 'decided to dress me up fro my benifit'. Yeah right.

"Ok! Now lets see how to work thi-", Nudge was cut off abruptly as the I heard a knock at the door. Less than 10 seconds later, Max yelled "ANGEL! GAZZY! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!" I jump up and scramble down the stairs with Nudge racing behind. Two blond people were standing in front of us, both with blue eyes and striking features. The Dad looked scarily like Gazzy, and the Mom looked like me.

My thoughts were stopped when Gazzy burst in to the room. "Hey Ig, you have the-", He stopped and stared at the-OUR-parents in front of us.

He shyly smiled-Wait. Shyly? Gazzy? The 2 don't mix often, believe me. They were just lucky he wasn't demonstrating his new 'skill'. Thank goodness.

The Mother looked at us, and a grin spread across here face. "Its actually you..", She whispered, staring at me. "A much older you...but thats all the same."

I grinned shyly, and looked at Max. Max smiled and nodded. I asked her something in my head. _Do __we __go __with __them __now__? _She mentally nodded saying back, _Yes__. __They __are __not __whitecoats__. __That __I__'__m __sure __of__. _

I smiled and sent Gazzy the message of Max's approvel. Max looked as if she might cry. I tried not to look at her, or Iggy, who suddenly got up and left the room. Losing his best friend, and girlfriend all at one time. Wait girlfriend? I guess we were that now. _I __love __you__._ I thought to Iggy. I am so glad I am the mind reader here and not another flock member. Now is one of the good times about that.

The Mother- Well, Gazzy and I's Mother, motioned us forward and we headed out the door. I smiled and Max, and she tryed to grin back. She failed. All of this made me feel so bad, I almost stepped back in the door, and didn't go with my parents. But all of this was thought to late.

MAX POV

As soon as Angel shut the door, I begin to bawl on to Fang's chest. He just let me cool off. Iggy was still gone, and I wonder why he left. Probably because he was-I mean is- Gazzy's best friend. Him and Angel were strangly close after the last few days too. Hmm. Thats Weird. Oh Gosh! I am already thinking of Angel and Gazzy in the past tense. I sniffed, and pulled off of Fang. Sometimes I just love him. But other times, he annoys the crap out of me.

**ONE ****WEEK ****LATER**

ANGEL POV

We were at McDonalds. And like always, I was thinking of the flock. God I miss them so much. So, so much. I even miss Nudge's talking, Fang's blank stare, Max's leader voice, IGGY. Oh Iggy. "I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom", I lamely told Mom, and headed to the restroom. I just went in a stall, and cried. And cried, and cried. I wiped my eyes, and came back.

We went got home, I went in to my bedroom. I cried again. Gazzy burst in, and said "Whats wrong?" "Nothing", I sniffed. "No really Ang, I'm not kidding." I sniffed again, and said "I miss them". He softened up. "Me too Ang, me too. I miss Iggy so much, it's crazy." "Yeah, I miss Iggy too. A lot. More than the others" He looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, right before we left, on the 22nd..."

AN: *gasp* IS SHE GONNA TELL HIM! WOW! Ok sorry, I know, short chapter. But I wanted a cliffhanger, so there it is! Congrats to my cliffie!


End file.
